


Enough is enough

by gnarf



Series: Drarroploly 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Draco Malfoy, Awkward Sexual Situations, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Harry, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: When Draco sees McLaggen creeping around Harry again, he can't help but intervene. Thankfully Harry for once listened to him and the evening turned out to bequite surprising.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarroploly 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023280
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Enough is enough

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cormac McLaggen is portrait in a very bad light here. I can't find a tag to describe his behaviour, it's close to predatory if you ask me and I made myself angry while writing this.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely and amazing beta orpheous87 💜💜  
> And to ladderofyears for helping me find a summary 😍
> 
> This is my fifth entry for Drarropoloy 2020  
> I landed on Azka-Damn which gave me the prompt 'Jealous much? Character C keeps inserting themself into the equation and Harry or Draco does not like C's proximity to the other.'
> 
> Enjoy 💜

Draco narrowed his eyes and watched yet another attempt by McLaggen to get Harry's attention.

It was disgusting to watch and could only be more direct in nature if he started jacking off in front of Harry. But Harry, the utter buffoon, didn't notice. He never did. _'He's just being friendly, Draco!'_ His arse.

Every single time. This happened every single time they went somewhere McLaggen was too.

And Mr Harry _too good for this world_ Potter refused to see it.

Draco felt the need to punch McLaggen when he saw him secretly adjusting his dick. This went too far. McLaggen was standing way too close to Harry, whispering in his ear while letting his hand glide down Harry's arm.

Enough was enough.

Keeping their relationship on the low was one thing, but watching Harry get molested without him even knowing what was happening went too far.

Gulping down the rest of the champagne in his glass, Draco got up from the table and marched towards McLaggen and Harry.

As soon as he reached them, McLaggen put on a disgusted expression. "What do you want here, scum? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Oh I absolutely saw, that's why I'm here." Draco managed not to punch him, but keeping his shaking hands still wasn't an easy task.

"So you think you can just march over here and disturb us?" McLaggen snorted. "You're not even worthy of breathing the same air as we do. Who do you think you are?"

"Actually," Harry said, and Draco could hear by the tone of his voice that McLaggen was in danger now. "I know exactly who Draco is. And I think I should have listened to him when he told me about you."

"You can't be serious, Harry." McLaggen laughed. "You'd rather listen to this Death Eater scum than me?"

"No. But I should have listened to my fiance. If you'll excuse us, I promised Draco a dance. Oh and Cormac? Don't ever speak to me again." Holding his hand out to Draco, Harry sent him an apologetic smile.

Sighing with relief, Draco took it, allowing Harry to lead their way. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come over." The words were quiet, but Draco was sure Harry would hear him.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner."

"You should have. And you shouldn't have called me your fiance, we're not engaged. It'll be all over the newspapers tomorrow." Taking the lead, Draco moved them over the dancefloor.

"Actually," Harry smiled as he stopped Draco from taking his next steps. "I've been carrying this around for a while now." Reaching into one of his pockets, Harry pulled a small box out and opened it for Draco.

Gawking at the delicate silver ring, Draco was rendered speechless.

Harry's smile widened. "You only have to say yes."

Feeling his eyes burn, Draco nodded before he allowed Harry to put the ring on his finger.

He vaguely noticed some people around them clapping, but all he saw was Harry. His dumb, wonderful, soon to be husband. And his beautiful smile that he'd now be able to see for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜
> 
> [Visit me on tumblr!](https://gnarf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
